Teen Idle (archetype)
The Teen Idle (also known as the Idle Teen, the American youth) is a female archetype portrayed by MARINA in the Electra Heart series. Appearance The Teen Idle takes the general appearance of Electra Heart with blonde hair and the signature heart on her left cheek. However, the Teen Idle tends to wear her hair straight or wavy as opposed to tied up or short. The Teen Idle tends to wear t-shirts with skirts and has a young, outgoing appearance (as well as seeming sweet and innocent in most situations). The Teen Idle is also depicted as a party girl who drinks and generally tends to get caught up in banter. Personality A "Teen Idol" is a celebrity or other form of personality that is well-known and popular among teenage groups. They are respected by teenagers and are seen as sweet heart-throbs. Traditionally, a Teen Idol is a famous figure known for being a musician or actor, but they can also be locally well-known teenagers who are popular within their schools and societies. However, Diamandis' Teen "Idle" is the opposite of this. She is portrayed as a teen with many regrets and a longing to be popular. The Teen Idle constantly contradicts herself and is split between the person she thinks she is, the person she wants to be, and other ideals she looks up to. She is the most confused of the archetypes. She represents many struggles that teenagers face, including drinking, sexuality, self-respect and confidence. The Teen Idle is one of the most broken archetypes. However, the final line of the chorus of Diamandis' Teen Idle states that when the Teen Idle dies, she comes alive; this literally means that once the teenage years have passed, the world opens up and the Teen Idle is no longer faced with these struggles. She finally becomes an adult. Gallery |-| Official Casper Balslev Shoot = 10-25-11 Casper Balslev 001.jpg 10-25-11 Casper Balslev 002.jpg 10-25-11 Casper Balslev 003.jpg 10-25-11 Casper Balslev 005.jpg 10-25-11 Casper Balslev 009.jpg 10-25-11 Casper Balslev 010.jpg 10-25-11 Casper Balslev 011.jpg 10-25-11 Casper Balslev 012.jpg 10-25-11 Casper Balslev 014.jpg 7-2-12 Casper Balslev 006.jpg 7-2-12 Casper Balslev 009.jpg 7-2-12 Casper Balslev 010.jpg 7-2-12 Casper Balslev 015.jpg 7-2-12 Casper Balslev 016.jpg 7-2-12 Casper Balslev 017.jpg |-| Tumblr Selfies = Teen Tumblr (1).jpg|♡ U N I T E D H E A R T S O F E L E C T R A ♡ Teen Tumblr (2).jpg|♡ M A R I N A T H E T E E N A G E B I T C H ♡ Teen Tumblr (3).jpg.jpg|♡ O D E T O C I N D Y ♡ Teen Tumblr (4).jpg.jpg|♡ M I S S S H E L L F I S H B E A C H ♡ Teen Tumblr (5).jpg|♡ W A K E 'N B A K E ♡ Teen Tumblr (6).jpg|♡ P U P P Y F A T ♡ Teen Tumblr (7).jpg|♡ I ’ M G O N N A P O P Y O U R B U B B L E G U M H E A R T ♡ Teen Tumblr (8).jpg| ♡ C R Y B A B Y ♡ Category:Archetypes Category:Electra Heart